Shower Treatment
by brainDamage089
Summary: After a hard day in the office all Tonks wants to do is take a shower and go to bed. Remus however has other sexy ideas. RLNT ONE SHOT Warning! there is kink involved but its more pain for pleasure and domination than S


A/N: Hey, got this idea randomly while taking a shower. Needless to say, it was hot. One shot though but I promise you'll be satisfied .

Disclaimer: I was not privy to the genius idea that is Harry Potter so ya I don't own the characters. I'm just, how will you say, borrowing them?? I thank you J.K. Rowling!!

&&&

Nymphadora Tonks magically unlocked the door to her flat. She felt completely exhausted. She cursed the world and the times that she had been born into as she made her way into her room. After spending her entire day and night out in the woods of some distant country chasing after punks faking to be Death Eaters and inevitably tripping and falling into mud and god knows what else, all she wanted to do was take a calming hot shower and go to bed. She had hoped that it would be in the love her life, Remus Lupin's, arms; but it was close to the full moon and he wouldn't be in her arms for a few days, or so she thought. As she stepped into the shower and pulled the white with hot pink flowers shower curtain shut, she had never noticed that Remus had been in the kitchen waiting for her arrival home since early that evening.

&&&

Remus had watched her enter her flat from the kitchen, where he had been seated at the table. It was a day or two before that monthly beast would be unleashed and he had been going mad waiting for her. The beast had become hard to control since he and Tonks recently became a couple. He was damn near insatiable ESPECIALLY before and during the full moon, but Remus had to say that so was he. Of course he wanted to be with her all the bloody time but she always looked especially good to him days before the full moon, which was why he left sometimes the week of his bestial change. He didn't want any unsuspected _surprises_ nine months from the time his insatiable hunger for her got the better of him.

Yet as he watched her enter her bedroom across from him and take her shirt off it took all of the will power in him to calm the beast. Her skin looked so perfectly creamy soft and his pants recanted his cock's request of being set free. He watched her disappear behind the wall and felt a growl of hatred for the situation deep in his gut trying to get out. _Patience has the finest rewards_. He reminded himself as he heard the water to the shower turn on. He listened and coordinated the creaks in the shower with the scrape of the chair and proceeded into the bedroom with the stealthiest steps he could muster.

Heat and steam poured from the bathroom into the bedroom. He picked up Tonks cloud patterned panties that lay just inside her jeans and sniffed smelling her musk that the beast could've smelled a hundred feet away and he breathed in deep and greedily. She was ready for him. He heard the gentle hum of her voice as she began to sing one of her many favorite songs. This time he was shocked he even knew it. It was an old muggle song he had been privy to hear in his half-blood upbringing and he was shocked to hear that she knew it. The gentle hum of her voice was like the sweetest song in his ears and he knew he just had to have her now. In a few stealthy strides he was in the bathroom standing in front of the curtain. He magiced away his clothes and then ripped open the curtain.

&&&

Tonk's eyes were wide and saucer-like as she looked up at him. She had been enjoying the hot shower when she felt the cold rush of air from the shower curtain and the rattle of the rings on the shower bar. SHE HADN'T EVEN HEARD HIM IN THE FLAT! She still couldn't believe that he was in front of her as he stared at her. His eyes roamed over her wet body unabashedly and with a hunger she couldn't even describe and goose bumps rose on her skin for different reasons as she caught sight of his length standing at attention for her. She was about to question what he was doing when he cut her off.

"Get on your knees." He spoke so forcefully and dominantly and with a glare that Tonks felt she had no choice but to comply. Not that she minded, Remus taking control and proving to her that he was exactly the man that made love to her was quite the turn-on. She made room for him and crawled to the back of the shower as Remus walked into the hot water. He hissed as the water rushed around his body and Tonk's insides quivered.

She looked up at him from her compromising position and Remus had to admit that she looked almost too good. Her hair was matted to her head falling against her face and water ran from her nose to her lips before falling down to the center of her fantastic chest whose nipples were hard and called out for his attention. He sneered at her and motioned for her to come closer to him. She complied and then he wrapped a hand in her hair and forced her to take him in her mouth. He pushed her all the way down his length and she tried to look up at him and whimper in protest, but his eyes were unwavering and filled with lust as he pulled her out and pushed her mouth back down again.

"How dare you not notice me! I was right in the kitchen. You're going to pay, love, and hopefully next time you learn to be more observant." He saw the tears form in her eyes as she tried not to let her gag reflex affect her. She had to admit though that this was extremely hot for him to be forceful, almost as she dared think like an alpha male. "And don't think I can't smell how much you want this." Remus smirked down to her as his silvery golden locks fell into his eyes making him look even more lustful. He was right, her pussy was practically dripping in response to this brand of domination.

She sat up and stroked his cock with one hand while the other hand began to forcefully massage his balls. His grip eased a little on her hair as his hand completely covered the back of her head and massaged her scalp. She loved every minute of it. She looked up to meet his eyes as she felt him shiver all over the place. He was so close. She then sheathed him completely in her mouth and pulled on his balls and she felt him shake violently as the climax tore through his body. She swallowed his juices greedily and sucked on his cock until he was completely clean. The climax had been so rough on him that he needed to lean up against the wall of the shower. She watched him as his eyes were still squeezed shut and he was breathing deeply with his head thrown back. Finally after several minutes, he looked down and found her eyes.

She looked up at him innocently. "Oh no, you don't." Remus said with an almost scary calm tone before he forcefully picked her up and threw her against the side of the shower against the wall. He braced her body completely with his own and she doubted there was any part of him that didn't touch her. He crashed his lips on top of hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She battled his tongue with equal fervor and let out a loud moan as he began to nibble hard across her bottom lip. It hurt yet it felt so good.

She gasped and hissed as he forced her legs to embrace him as he bit down her jaw line, neck, collarbone, shoulder and back up again. Several red marks made their passion all the more evident. Remus was branding Tonks as his. She was his woman. She screamed in ecstasy as he bit down hard on her shoulder further exercising the point. He let go and hissed as her nails dug into his back in pleasure. She was shivering waiting for the pleasure that only he could give her. All of this violent foreplay just wasn't enough. Her whole body quaked with the force of the passion between Remus and herself as he suddenly and forcefully slid into her. He didn't waste time letting her adjust to him as he began to drive in and out of her. Still there were no worries. She was ready for him a while ago.

She had pulled herself away from the back of the shower to avoid getting chilled, but as her back arched in pleasure her skin seemed to be on fire as it touched the cold tile. This caused her to jump into Remus' causing him to go deeper and deeper into her. "That's how you like it, don't you Tonks?" He questioned her his amber eyes staring directly into her violet blue ones challenging and demanding her as he began to grind his hips into her with each thrust adding to the many mind-numbing sensations he was sending through her body. He half moaned and half sobbed in response until he slapped her ass, turning it a bright red and biting her other shoulder causing her to wince and hiss. "Say it. Tell me how much you like it!" He yelled at her. They were both so close and Tonks felt the pleasure mounting as he began to pulse inside her and the heat grew in her belly.

"Yes. Yes, Remus. I don't just like it, I. LOVE. IT!!!" She screamed as the release from the orgasm quaked through her body. Her pussy grabbed wildly as Remus came inside of her along with his seed. Both were shaking from their own climaxes. On impulse it was as if the beast had been destroyed inside Remus and he was a gentle man once again as he immediately shut off the water and carefully scooped up Tonks into his arms as he carried her into the bedroom. He found his wand on the bed and quickly dried them both with a spell before putting Tonks in the bed while getting in with her. She was sobbing from the violence of the climax and he himself was shaking. They put their arms around each other and kissed as the final waves of the climax receded. "Thank you." Tonks smiled against the sinewy arm that rested across her. She noticed his grip immediately tighten around her and she looked up to meet very sad caring yellow eyes.

"That was wrong of me I can't believe I treated you like that." He said as he looked at the many bruises and bite marks. His eyes suddenly seemed to turn to glass as the tears began to form in them. It was like he was a beast. He completely ravaged her. He continued to think that she deserved better and that it was a good idea that she not see him anymore, like always. Tonks saw Remus' regret written all over his face. "The stupid beast just took over and I couldn't stop him." He looked away and Tonks turned his head back to look at her as she lovingly and devotedly covered her lips with his. They stayed like that for a while until he finally relaxed again.

"It was not wrong, that's some of the best sex I've ever had and I love you for it. Besides you should let that beast take over more often if he's going to fuck me like that." She giggled as Remus smiled and growled before covering her mouth with his again. When he let go he put his head on hers and they began to fall asleep. They would wake up the next morning just like that, in love and in each other's arms. And Tonks would have a shower treatment of her own for Remus.


End file.
